


helpless

by orphan_account



Series: week of newsbians [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prom, idk how to tag this one, it's. pretty gay, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sarah and Katherine got stood up by their prom dates. Luckily, they find a way to fix their prom night.





	helpless

**Author's Note:**

> this is ? kinda okay i think ? idk i kinda like this one ? sorta ?

Sarah sighed as she stood awkwardly by the refreshments table. She scanned over the crowded gymnasium once more, but she couldn't find her date. She frowned, staring down at the floor to hide her disappointment, though she didn't really know who she was hiding it from. She should have known her date would have stood her up like this - she should have known it was too good to be true. 

Still, Sarah felt sadness fill her mind as she watched the other couples dancing together, laughing, and having fun. She even saw her brother talking with Jack, laughing and smiling. She wished she could be laughing and dancing too, but she was alone. 

Sarah sneaked through the crowds of students, making her way to the restroom. She ducked her head and opened the door. 

"Stupid senior prom," she muttered, dropping to the floor in the corner and bringing her knees up to her chest. The loud music from outside was echoed and obscured from the bathroom, but Sarah was just thankful it was quiet(ish) in here. "Stupid boys not showing up. Stupid Sarah thinking she was good enough for that boy in the first place."

"You get stood up too?" a voice said from above Sarah. Startled, Sarah glanced up with wide eyes. A girl with curly brown hair and a magenta dress stood above her, a sympathetic smile on her face. "Was supposed to be here with a guy named Zeke. He ditched me for some drunk girl."

"I was supposed to be with some kid named Elliot. He texted me saying he was waiting to meet me in the lobby, and when I showed up, he wasn't here. Some kid told me he saw him getting high with his friend in the boy's bathroom."

"Geez. What a night," the girl replied, a sympathetic tone lacing her voice. "Hey, tell you what. I'll be your prom date."

"What?" Sarah arched an eyebrow at the girl. 

"I'll be your prom date. Fuck stupid boys who ditch people. You're my prom date now. What's your name?"

"Sarah. Sarah Jacobs." 

"Cool. I'm Katherine Pulitzer. Now let's go get drunk on fruit punch and dance." Sarah laughed. Katherine offered her hand to Sarah, and Sarah took it and stood up, following Katherine back to the gym. 

The two spent the night talking and dancing, and Sarah couldn't wipe the smile off of her face when Katherine kissed her cheek. Yeah, she was definitely helpless for this girl already. 

"Thanks for making such a shitty night so much better."

"No problem. I love giving a big 'fuck you' to asshole straight guys."

Sarah giggled, taking a sip of her lemonade. Maybe getting ditched by her date wasn't such a bad thing after all. She'd gotten a date with a cute girl out of it, so truly, this night couldn't be as heinous as she'd originally thought it to be.


End file.
